His Way, Odo's POV
by BookwormSTfan
Summary: As the title clearly states, this is the episode His Way, from Odo's POV. It shall include every Odo scene in the episode, plus some extra things that let us see deeper into Odo's mind. Please forgive any OOCness. It's my first fanfic. UPDATED!
1. Somebody to Love

**Disclaimer: Deep Space Nine, and all its wonderful characters belong to Paramount Pictures, not to me. **

**This here is my favourite episode, His Way, written from Odo's POV. Enjoy!**

_"You're nobody till somebody loves you. You're nobody till somebody cares"_

Doctor Bashir's new hologram, Vic Fontaine, was certainly a good singer, but the lyrics of his song bothered me slightly.

_"Now you may be king, you may possess the world and its gold;_

_Gold won't bring you hapiness when you're growing old"_

Ha! I wouldn't grow old for a long time and I really don't care about gold and riches. I looked around; at the front of the room, on the stage, was Mr. Fontaine and the band, singing to the audience sitting on tables scattered around the room. All of them, except for my friends and I, were dressed according to the time period, Earth's 1960's I think. I searched for my friends with my eyes and found them. Sitting at a table close to the back of the room were Doctor Bashir and Chief O' Brien, listening intently to the music. The chief seemed to be having some trouble not looking at some of the women in the room. Standing behind them were Worf and Dax, he looking bored, and his wife moving in time to the music. Unconciously, I began doing the same, and, out of the corner of my eye, saw Major Kira glance at me and smile. I have to admit that at that my "heart" for want of a better word, gave a somersault inside my chest.

Abruptly, the music ended, and suddenly the doctor was calling over Mr. Fontaine so that he could introduce us. Once that was over with, we discovered that he knew he was a hologram, he confused us with some Earth 60s lingo, and displayed an uncanny sense of perception. This last he displayed by knowing, after a single glance, that Dax and Worf were married, and that the chief missed his wife, not to mention the trouble he was having with the women in the room. Then he turned to Kira and me and said:

"And as for you two..."

I tensed, and Kira's smile disappeared. We were both wondering the same thing; What if Mr Fontaine just blurted out my secret to the others? It wouldn't be so bad now that Kira knew, and Dax also knows, or suspects, but as for the others I wasn't so sure. Only two other people knew it. All this was running through my mind in that split second before the singer suddenly changed his mind and told us to forget he'd said anything and I was able to relax.

We left the holosuite and headed downstairs to Quark's, wher the doctor asked us if we wanted to return the next evening. Worf and Dax said yes just as I expected, he mostly to please her. Then Kira said,

"Count me out. I'm leaving for Bajor in the morning"

That was normal, so I though nothing of it, at least until Dax said,

"Oh, that's right. Say hi to Shakaar for me...Sorry!," she added, seeing Kira's look.

I stood frozen, wondreing what this could mean, wondering if Kira and Shakkar were getting back together, and remembering the pain of the first time. I wondered why she hadn't told me, then kicked myself, why would she tell me,now that she knew how I felt about her, how much it hurt me to hear all the details of her romantic life? However, it hurt more to hear about it like this, and to know that Dax had only mentioned it by accident.

After they and Worf left, I stood listening to Bashir and O'Brien discussing Vic Fontaine, who'd apparently given the doctor some advice to help him romance an ensign. That got my attention. What if Vic Fontaine could help me get Kira to see me as more than just a friend? What if he could give me enough courage to finally ask her out on a date? I listened intently to their conversation and resolved to think some more about it.

**Thanks for reading. I hope I can post another chapter soon, but meanwhile, I would really appreciate it if you clicked on th review button and left something for me to read.**


	2. Cool is

**AN: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update His Way, but my muse decided to come back only now, not to mention the fact that a few months ago I wrote over half of this chapter but forgot to save it and had to rewrite it. But it's up now and I promise I won't take even a fraction of the time it took me to write this one before updating again. Once again, sorry for the wait, and on with the story.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own DS9. Paramount Pictures does, and they won't sell to me.**

While I regenerated that night, I was bothered by dreams on which I was forced to watch Kira and Shakaar together, by order of the captain to keep an eye on the First Minister and Kira kept shooting me apologetic looks over her shoulder. It is likely that, if things continue this way, that nightmare was going to become reality soon enough.

The next morning I sat in my office, going over the criminal activities reports, trying not to think of Kira, now on her way to Bajor and Shakaar. Of course, this activity only brought back memories of our Tuesday morning meetings, which I cancelled after she got involved with the First Minister, and Quark, of all people, told me to either tell her how I felt, or forget about her. I'd chosen the second option, and I think Quark had approved, through why I should care about what he thought escaped me.

Odd that, right as I was thinking this, who would barge in but that Ferengi himself, demanding something about a missing shipment of groat clusters. Certainly the _last_ thing I needed, what with all the problems in my, albeit nonexistent, love life. All of a sudden, I got the oddest urge, the urge to talk to someone about my problems, specifically the whole Kira/Shakaar/Vic Fontaine thing. Since the problem existed because of my feelings for Kira, it had to be someone who was already aware of them, as I did not wish to have to explain the situation beforehand. That narrowed down the list of people I trusted enough, who were my friends, to talk to about this. Kira was the first friend I would usually go to when I had a problem, but in this case she was out of the question.

Then there was Ambassador Troi, or Lwaxana, as she was always asking me to call her. While I certainly counted her among my friends, and she knew about my feelings for Kira, she wasn't the person I wanted to discuss my romantic problems with, seeing as she had once harboured an attraction for me, and I knew what it was like to have someone talk to you in a romantic manner of the person you care about. Besides, after the birth of her son and our subsequent marriage annulment, we had only spoken once or twice.

My people I didn't even consider; they wouldn't understand how I could still love a Solid, even after experiencing the Link. Frankly, there were times when I barely comprehended it myself, but the one thing I was sure of was that I _did_ love her, more than anything, and always would. I'd learned that in Gaia, where all hope I'd had of being able to someday move on went out the window when my counterpart linked with me and showed me that his feelings were still strong, if not stronger, even after 200 years without her.

Dax was another option. I'd always suspected she knew how I felt, and Kira told me that she'd confirmed it. She may have kept my secret for years, and there wouldn't be too much trouble if she _were_ to tell someone now that Kira knew, but I still didn't want to go to her. For one thing, she's more Kira's friend than mine, and would no doubt drop several hints to her about our conversation, and I didn't want her to think I was pressuring her into anything, or to stop talking to me for fear of hurting me. Besides which, Dax was the station's gossip, and even though she wouldn't spread a rumour, she might hint about it to Worf, who is, after all, her husband, or one of her many friends, and it would just snowball from there.

I suppose I could talk to Garak. The problem there, however, was that while I'd had my suspicions, I'd never actually been certain if he knew my feelings for Kira or not. But then, with Garak, it was hard to be sure of anything. The only reasons why I'd ever suspected him of knowing were some sly comments and his attempted matchmaking between me and a Bajoran shopkeeper, whose name I believe was Aroya, and who bore a striking resemblance to Major Kira.

Through all my musings I kept trying to avoid arriving at the inescapable conclusion, that there was only one person I could confide in, and who might even be able to help in some small way. After all, he'd done it before. I didn't _want_ to talk to him, and had only done so last time out of pure emotional exhaustion and pain, but his advice had been surprisingly good and had helped me move on with my life. So there was no help for it, I had to talk to someone, and the only one I felt comfortable enough talking to was Quark. It was an added bonus that I didn't have to go looking for him, seeing as he was already there, still blathering on about groat clusters, and now, apparently, trying to get my attention.

"Odo? ... Odo?... Odo!" He was _definitely_ trying to get my attention.

"What?" I answered as gruffly as I could. Well, I didn't want him to know I hadn't been paying attention to his complaint. Normally, I couldn't care less, but since I'd just come to the decision to confide in him, it wasn't a good idea to alienate him before I could introduce the topic of my relationship with Kira. He might just leave.

"You've been sitting there staring at the wall for the past five minutes. Is something wrong? I mean, I'm not interested, as long as it doesn't interfere with my profits, but still, are you okay?"

"I'm _fine_, Quark." Just because I'd decided to talk to him didn't mean I was going to open myself up immediately.

He cocked his head, staring at me as if I'd grown another head. "Last time you said you were fine, you ended up wrecking your quarters. I'm just glad you've gotten over Kira and won't be pining after her anymore"

"Hrm" I grunted.

"You _are_ over her, aren't you?" He asked, looking worried. I simply looked at him. After all, how could he even think I could get over Kira, when I'd been in love with her silently for so long, and when she'd finally realised what I felt for her.

"Oh, Odo," he sighed. "What is it this time? Has she found someone else, _again_? I swear, if that's the case, I will make her pay. Maybe refusing to serve her for a while might get her to understand that she can't keep toying with your feelings. She doesn't even have the excuse that she doesn't know about them anymore."

I couldn't help it. I was touched by his words, and little by little he dragged the whole story about her going to Bajor to see Shakaar and how I was concerned she was going to go back to him. Immediately, his concern vanished.

I don't know why you're so surprised. What did you expect was going to happen?" He sounded honestly curious about it.

"I wasn't expecting anything." I answered truthfully; I'd been working so hard on rebuilding my friendship with Kira that I hadn't thought too much about anything beyond that. And knowing her Bajoran customs, I hadn't thought she'd go back to _Shakaar_, not after the Prophets said they shouldn't be together.

"I see." He said, and then asked, "How long has it been since Shakaar and Major Kira broke up?"

"I don't know...about a year." Actually, I knew exactly how long it'd been, but I wasn't going to tell _him_ that.

"It's been _over_ a year. You've had all that time to...arrange a merger with Kira. But in all that time, have you even _tried_ to open negotiations? No." As if I didn't know that.

"It's not that simple." I replied. And it wasn't.

"Odo, the woman waited a year for you to make an offer, any kind of offer." No, she hadn't, had she? "Face it, you've had plenty of opportunities and you've let them all slip away." Was that true? I wondered.

That thought irritated me. Was if Kira had been waiting for me to ask her out, and eventually given up waiting. The irritation seeped into my voice, "Who asked for your opinion?"

Now he's getting angry. "You did. I came here wanting to talk about a missing shipment of groat clusters. You're the one who started talking about the Major." I wanted him to go away and was already regretting my decision to confide in him. "You want my advice?" he asked.

"No," I replied.

He gave it to me anyways, "Make it easy on both of us and forget all about her." As if I hadn't tried that already. It was impossible.

"Is that the best you can do?"

"I'd like to see someone do better." He answered.

"So would I." I wanted real advice, something doable.

At that, Quark really let me have it, "You're not exactly the most lovable person in the galaxy. You're not even the most lovable guy in this sector. Or on this station. Or even in this room. You're cold, remote, rigid." As if I didn't know that already. I knew perfectly well my personality wasn't the friendliest in the galaxy, but Kira had never seemed to mind it. But maybe that was in the case of a friend; a lover, on the other hand...

Quark's voice brought me back to the present, "Can I go now?"

I nodded, "Please do." And went back to thinking about what kind of man Kira would want as a lover. Shakaar and Bariel had both been open, public figures. I wasn't like that. But I was willing to change, if it could get Kira to look at me as more than a friend, but how?

Suddenly, I remembered what Dr. Bashir had said, about that hologram, Vic Fontaine, having helped him woo an ensign. Of course, the idea of talking to a hologram about my personal life was ridiculous, bet then, I was desperate.

I reached a decision, and acted on it, but I couldn't do this alone. I would need the help of the Ferengi who had yet to leave my office.

"Wait." I said, and when he turned to look at me he had a long-suffering look on his face.

"Make up your mind."

"I need a favor from you," I had to struggle to get the words out, "It's about Dr. Bashir's new holosuite program..."

By the time I finished explaining what I wanted from him, which was to let me use the program without anyone else knowing about it, and he left, I knew two things: one, I would owe the doctor something for this, and two, I was going to discuss and ask for advice on my relationship with Kira with Mr. Vic Fontaine, hologram. I could only hope I wouldn't regret it.

**Now that's done, please review! It'll make me update faster. I want a minimum of three reviews before the next chapter! No flames, please, but I would like constructive criticism.**


End file.
